The present application relates to a measurement device and a measurement method.
In recent years, a spectrometry method has been proposed in which a measurement target is analyzed by irradiating the measurement target with light and measuring reflection light from the measurement target. In the spectrometry method, an optical device called an integrating sphere is used in many cases, in order to collect light without leakage of the reflection light from the measurement target. In the spectrometry method using the integrating sphere, there are the following two measurement procedures when largely classified.
(1) Irradiation light from light emitting elements are collected from multiple angles with respect to a measurement target, reflection light is collimated before a spectral filter and guided, and then spectral reflectance of the measurement target is measured.
(2) Diffuse reflection from a measurement target is collected at a spectral filter from multiple angles, reflection light is collimated before the spectral filter and guided, and then spectral reflectance of the measurement target is measured.
In addition, a method is generally performed in which a white light source such as a xenon lamp irradiates a measurement target with irradiation light, and reflection light from the measurement target is dispersed into several tens of wavelengths by a spectral filter.
Further, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2007-532183, there has been proposed a spectrometry device which measures light from a measurement target without using the integrating sphere.